Happily Ever After
by ThornXx
Summary: A one-shot. Ted's broken hearted after Stella left him at the altar. My take on 4.6 (Happily Ever After)


**Hey.**

**My first one-shot basically, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you liked it or if not, it would be helpful to know how I could improve, thank you xox**

* * *

The October weather was cruel on New York at 8:34PM but not as cruel as love was to Ted. He sat on his own at the regular booth death behind the eyes. In his early twenty's he'd always believed that alcohol could make everything better, if just for a little while. It was safe to say, that wasn't the case.

Each night he spent at the bar since their break-up Ted had drunk too much and ended up crying at the bar to some stranger about his shitty relationship experiences but not tonight. Tonight he was just drinking orange juice, so he didn't have to cringe in the morning over his embarrassing actions.

Stella. Everywhere Ted looked all he could see was her even though she wasn't really there. When he thought about it, she never really was there. All the time they were together her heart and mind were with Tony.

Every time they had dinner together, she was looking at Ted but wishing to see Tony. Every time they watched a movie together, she was cuddling up to Ted but wishing for Tony. It was a recurring theme in their relationship and the more Ted though about this, the more it started to become obvious. She said she wanted Ted; she wanted Tony. She said she loved Ted; she loved Tony. The thought of this made him feel foolish and filled him with anger but he didn't know how to let it out. He wanted cry but the tears wouldn't come. He wanted to hurt someone but didn't know who. He didn't want to hurt his friends for not spotting it but he didn't want to hurt Stella even though she was a cold-hearted bitch with him. All he could do was hurt his self the only way he ever had done.

"You'll never find love, Ted." He repeated over and over to himself.

Ted was dead behind the eyes, he didn't know what he was going to do anymore, where he should go from here. He could have tried to get Stella back by reminding her of how spontaneous he was or how much of a family man he was. He could sit at the bar ever night blaming the world for his unsuccessful love life and try to forget about it by getting insanely drunk on his own because his friends refuse to see him in such a horrid state. Or, he could move on, well, at least try. Ted wanted to move on quickly, he tried to move on but he knew that it wasn't as simply for him as it was for Stella.

Stella was using Ted all along, using him to make up for Tony. Whatever Tony didn't do Ted did, like her little puppet on a string and again, the thought of being manipulated sicken him.

Stella. Ted started to release that if he never pushed her to go out on a date with him, he wouldn't be sat in a bar on his own heartbroken. All of a sudden, he became angry, not at Stella though nor at Tony but at himself for being so pushy. Releasing that this accrued a lot in his past relationships – he was just too pushy – Ted began to taunt himself again.

"You'll never find love, Ted." Again, he repeated the phrase but this time, it was too much for him to handle.

Ted shot up from the booth and stormed out of the bar. He rushed into the apartment building; his heart was racing like it was going to pop out of his chest at any moment. He climbed the stairs to the apartment and crashed into the door with his full body to open it.  
"Robin, come find Stella with me." The words came out of his mouth faster than the speed of light. Without arguing, she followed him out of the door, down the stairs and on to the streets.

Ted started to explain why he had to see Stella and honestly, Robin thought in made no sense but if she questioned his decision, in the delicate state of mind he was in, then she would have probably gotten an ear full of what the true meaning of 'love is' or something like that so she sat back and listened to what he had to say.

Ted's heart started to pound faster and faster as the cab approached Stella's home in New Jersey. As the cab pulled on to the street her house was on he was all ready to tell Stella exactly what he should of before they had gone their separate ways but when he saw her house, his mind went blank. The cab pulled up and Robin and Ted got out seeing Stella with a giant suitcase packed stood outside in her garden next to a 'For Sale' sign. Ted could see the surprise on Stella's face and the fact it didn't look like she was happy about the surprise filled him with pride in a strange way.  
"Ted?" Stella sounded worried.  
"Stella, a week ago you left me at the altar for your ex, do you know how that feels?" He got no response, just as he thought.  
"It feels horrible!" Then he began to rabble on about everything he thought of in the bar that night.  
"And now, what? You're moving in with Tony?" He didn't understand why she was so willing to move in with Tony but not him but then he remember what he had said just a second ago, she always wanted Tony.  
"No, we're going on holiday to Jamaica then, when I come back we'll be moving to Texas, with Tony's family so don't worry Ted, no awkward bumps in the street anymore." She referred to his comment on the pain he would feel seeing her in the street with Tony. Then she started to explain why she did what she did.  
"Look, Ted. We had good times and I didn't want you to replace Tony or make-up for what Tony didn't do. I know you of all people believe in faith and that one true love." She started to use Ted's soft spots against him. "I was with Tony from an early age and we have a child together, there will always be that bond. He was my first love and he will be my last because we are meant to be together. And I know it doesn't look like it now but one day you will find the future Mrs. Mosby, maybe you have already found her." She glanced at Robin. "Go, Ted. Live your life, find the girl, get married and have children. Go look for her now, because I guarantee you won't find her if you're crying over me." And just like that, Ted started to realise how stupid it was coming here but yet he knew that he did something right because from then on everyday that went by, he started feel better about himself, his relationships and finding the right girl. He knew she was out there, but he wasn't sure where.

**Don't forget to leave a review, it would really help, thanks. :) **


End file.
